


Closeted

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [30]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, POV Second Person, Random & Short, Random Pairing Generator, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: You keep your marks hidden. It’s safer that way.





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 11: Hands  
> Words: 162  
> Summary: You keep your marks hidden. It’s safer that way.

**oOo**

 

One of the benefits of working on the same prep team as your soulmate is that you learn all sorts of neat tricks to keep your soulmark hidden.

 

Little things. Like dyeing your skin the same shade of green as your soulmate’s words.

 

_ “I love your eyelashes!  They make me feel all warm inside.” _

 

Wonderful words. 

 

Lovely words.

 

Dangerous words.

 

The Capitol discriminates against soulmates; it’s best to keep them hidden.

 

Likewise, an answering  _ “Oh my!” _ is easily obscured beneath a latticework of gold tattoos. Spreading like lace over your soulmate’s skin. 

 

Beautiful. 

 

Eye-catching. 

 

Concealing.

 

During the day, you and your beloved hide your words and pretend to be simply lovers, not soulmates.

 

At night, you find each other’s words and trace them out with your fingers, lips, and tongues, secure in the knowledge that no one will ever find out your secret.

 

Your decorations keep you safe.  Even though it hurts to hide, it’s better than the other options.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 3/6/18  
> Revised: 3/12/18
> 
> More randomization!
> 
> We found we wrote half of this in second person and decided to run with it - because variation is awesome. We’ve now written every POV. Woot. 
> 
> You can get more information about our original writing here:  
> Website: https://www.roselarkpublishing.com/
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your reviews inspire us to write more. This is especially true with fic. Since we don’t get paid for this. ^_^ To those we do review, you’re the reason we haven’t abandoned our fics. We love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
